The mews and Shugo charas!
by MewSunsetStar
Summary: Jessie is a friend of the guardians. But when she and the guardians visit the Red Data exhibit and Jessie becomes a Mew, will the guardians except their friend? Or will she fight them as an enemy and join the mews? I suck at summarys! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The mews and Shugo Charas! By MewSunset. Okay so this is a tokyo mew mew crossover with Shugo chara! i don't own anything but the storyline! Enjoy!**

Jessie was watching Tokyo Mew Mew. Her brown eyes were glued to the screen even with her glasses. She had moved to Tokyo only weeks ago and she had already got her electronics plugged in. "Jessie! Tadase is here!" Her older sister yelled. "Okay!" She said. She closed her computer and walked down the stairs. She put her short brown- blonde hair in a ponytail and fixed her bangs.

"Hello, Jessie-chan!" Tadase beamed.

"Hey, Hotori-san!" She replied.

He walked with her outside of the house, a smile on his face.

"Where are we going?" Jessie asked.

"I got tickets for the Red Data exhibit, and I wanted to take you and some friends," he explained.

They walked to the exhibit and saw Kukai and Utau.

"Hey Tadase! Who's your friend?" Utau asked.

"Hey little sister!" Kukai said, messing up Jessie's hair. Utau raised an eyebrow.

"Im Jessie Jones, nice to meet you," Jessie said, fixing her ponytail.

"I just call here little sister, Utau. Don't get worked up over that." Kukai sweat dropped. The trio walked into the exhibit and looked around in awe.

"What's your favorite animal, Jessie?" Kukai asked Jessie.

"The Amur leopard! It's so cute!" Jessie replied.

Suddenly, a earth quake started. Utau yelled. But, Jessie fell.

"Ow," she muttered. She blacked out. Suddenly, she who penned her eyes and saw a Amur leopard. Her jacket almost flew off of her. "Where am I?" She asked. The Amur leopard walked towards her. _"What did I do? Please don't hurt me!"_ Jessie thought. It jumped into her, causing her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open.

"You okay?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just never been in a earthquake before," she stuttered.

Kukai helped her up.

"Lets get some ice cream, before the guardian meetings start!" Iru said.

Jessie has always believed in guardian angels and seen guardian characters. So, she was guardian ally.

"Tadase, your late!" Amu said. She stared daggers at Jessie.

"You've been CHEATING on me?!" Amu yelled.

Jessie laughed and said, "Me? Dating _him_?! Like that's ever going to happen!".

Amu smiled. She noticed that this girl was bullied but she stood strong.

"Jessie-chi! Where have you been? Nadeghiko and me were looking for you!" YaYa yelled.

"We were at the Red Data exhibit because today is a special day," Utau explained.

"Whats the occasion?" Amu asked. Tadase smiled at Jessie. She blushed.

"Today the four week anniversary of me moving to Japan." Jessie said.

"Congrats Jessie-chan!" Nadeghiko said and pulled them all in for a hug. Once the meeting started, it was super boring.

"Jessie, youre spacing out again." Amu complained.

"Give her a break! Her mom's sick and her dad died a couple years ago! I don't blame her for spacing out," Kukai said. Tadase sweat dropped. Jessie got back to reality.

"So, Jessie. We have an assignment for you, we need you to go to Tokyo harbor and see if any X eggs are there," Amu said.

"You can count on me, guys!" She replied and took off. She headed for Tokyo Harbor carrying out her assignment.

_"So much X eggs! I have to tell the Guardians!" _she thought as the black eggs crowded the harbor. She heard the guardians voices and was relieved. But seeing this, a alien floated down and said "Looks like I found a jewel to bribe my Koneko-chan!".

"Let go of me!" She whimpered. She struggled to get free.

"Who are you?!"Utau yelled.

"I'm Kish," he smirked at the group.

"MY HEART UNLOCK: CHARA NARI! LUNATIC CHARM!" Utau yelled.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau said and attacked the alien. He left out a cry of pain and dropped the girl, who Ikuto caught.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You thieving cat!" Tadase yelled.

"Hold on! And I'm Ikuto by the way," Ikuto said and carried the girl to the ground. A blond boy with aqua eyes saw Jessie and stared at her wrist because a paw print was imprinted on her wrist.

"Sorry but Jessie-chan will have to come with me," the blond said.

"Over my dead body!" She said and escaped him.

"I only go with the guardians!" She finished. He grabbed her wrist and and took a pendant out his pockets.

"What are you doing?!" She growled. He put the mew pendant on her and admired his work.

A monster appeared.

"Mew Sunset Metamorphosis!" Jessie said unconsciously. The pendant glowed and she was enveloped in Orange light. Her school uniform transformed to gold strapless dress. Her hair turned bright orange and was whipped up into a side tail. Her eyes turned copper and her sneakers turned light orange boots. Amur leopard ears and a leopard tail appeared and her pendant was hung by neon orange lace and wore fingerless gloves.

"Awesome!" Jessie said.


	2. Chapter 2

The guardians were shocked. Except for Utau. She knew that girl was awesome.

"My heart unlock! Chara Nari! Amulet Spade!" Amu said.

"Awesome!" Jessie said in awe.

"Ribbon, Sunset Storm!" Jessie said and attacked the monster. The guardians used their powers to defeat the monster.

"Guys, that was _awesome_!" Jessie beamed. Jessie turned back to normal.

"Colorful Canvas!" Amu said.

"Amu don't-" Rima was cut off.

"Open heart!" Amu said, making the mew fly into a brick wall.

"Get lost, freak! We don't _need _your help!" Amu shouted. Jessie coughed up some blood and stumbled trying to leave.

"Please don't hurt me!" She said weakly and curled up into a ball and sobbed.

Rima walked to the mew and helped her up. "Dont be afraid," Rima said. Rima was the one of the only Gauardians she trusted now, besides Utau and Kukai. She walked her home, Jessie's sister wasn't home because she was at a party. At the guardian meeting, Jessie only came because she had no choice. She spent the meeting drawing in her sketchbook, nos speaking a word.

"Jessie-chan seems depressed, its sad itself just saying it," Sue said.

"Usually, by now she's talking about some funny video online," Miki responded.

"The cheery commoner girl has lost her cheeriness," Kiseki muttered.

"Im worried, after that fight, she hasnt been the same," Ran replied.

"It's so boring with out Jessie!" Iru yelled.

Jessie sweat dropped. El flew to Utau for fun. Amu was still glaring at Jessie.

"I'm right here, Iru." Jessie muttered.

"Good! My little sister has spoke at last!" He said to her. She sighed and got back to drawing. He noticed a cut on her arm.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked. Rima, Nadeghiko, Tadase, and Utau glared at Amu.

"I just got in a fight, it wasn't a big of a deal," Jessie explained.

Tadase pointed at Amu, who hadn't had a scratch on her. She scoffed. Kukai made a face that said "if you hurt so much as a hair on her I will kill you" and went into super over proctective brother mode.

"Jessie what happened?" He asked in a scary tone of voice.

"I figured out I was a mew like on Tokyo Mew Mew, and I found a swarm of X eggs. We turned them back to normal and Amu beated me up little bit. Its not that big of a deal," she explained.

"You tried to help us too! But you were coughing up blood! I had to walk you home!" Rima said.

Kukai was horrified just listening to this conversation. He was fed up.

"IF YOU DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO JESSIE, YOU WILL BE DEAD MEAT, HINAMORI!" he yelled.

"So, it was my choice, we didnt need your help," Amu continued.

"I have to go," Jessie lied and got her things. Once she left, Kukai was mad at Amu.

"Hinamori, she looked up to you, I'm going too," he finished. Amu was shocked. _"She looked up to me? Oh no, what have I done?" _Amu thought.


	3. Chapter 3 the new day

**Me: type type type…**

**Konata (my shugo chara): You've been typing since four in the morning~Nya! (Yawns. Lol just yawned TYPING that!)**

**Me: get kukai to call Utau...**

**Utau: hello?**

**Me: I need you beat up that alien (points at Kish)! He's ruining my life! T^T**

**Utau: (ten minutes of beating kish up) all done. Pay me now!**

**Me: (hands her five bucks) okay! **

**Kukai: hello! **

**Me: good your here. DO THE STUPID DISCLAIMER!**

**Utau and Kukai at the same time: MewSunset doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or shugo chara! JINX! DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JINX! Grrrr.**

Jessie was bored out of her mind. She heard Kukai and turned around.

"Little sis! Where are you going?" Kukai asked her.

"I don't know!" She laughed. She kept walking and laughing. They smiled. Jessie ran to her house, racing Kukai. She won.

"I won! Admit it, Kukai! I'm the fastest!" Jessie beamed.

"That's because your a mew now! Speaking of which, what animal are you infused with?" Kukai asked.

"What do you think?" She said.

"Amur leopard, I'm right! I must be a psychic!" Kukai joked. The two laughed like hyenas.

**Me: sorry this chapter is s short, I'm too bored and lazy today and like Konata said, Ive been typing this story during a all nighter! And at my house , THERE'S NO WIFI so dont freak out when there's no new chapters. (Calls Ikuto). **

**Ikuto: rate and review **

**Me: or I'll get him high on catnip and send him to you! Lolz**

**Ikuto: '-_- why would you do that?**

**Me: cuz I'm the author!**


	4. Chapter 4 a bad time for Amu to show up

**Me: chapter four! Finally I'm so tired...**

**Ikuto: I got this tries to wake her up his way) *****_POKE_***** (pokes her face)**

**Konata: I got this~Nya! (Gets Jessie to pour a tray of nice down my shirt) **

**Ikuto: you are just evil '0_o**

**Me: (runs around the place like crazy person) COLD! SUPER COLD! Ikuto, disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: Mew Sunset doesn't own shugo chara or Tokyo Mew Mew!**

Jessie didn't feel like doing any thing. She already done her homework and her was a knock on the door. Outside, Ryou was anxiously thinking of how he could convince her to join the mews. She petered outside to see Ryou knocking on the door.

"Oh, it's you." She groaned.

"Miss Jones, you need to come with me. I'm Ryou Shirogane-" he was cut off.

"Like on Tokyo Mew Mew? What're you doing at my house?" She said.

"You're part Tokyo Mew Mew, the new generation in fact. Except there's only one other new mew this time. I'm taking you to the cafe," Ryou said. Jessie made a note to Kukai saying she'll be back. They drove to the cafe and it was exactlly like Jessie imagined it would be, pink and cute.

"Ryou! Mint-oniichan isn't working!" A short blonde girl complained.

"Everyone, shut up! This is one of the new mews," Ryou said. She looked at him with nervous eyes.

"I'm Pudding! What's your name?" The short blonde asked.

"Nice to meet you Pudding. I'm Jessie Jones, but you can call me Jessie," Jessie replied.

""I'm Ichigo! Are you America? Sorry it's just that name doesn't sound like it's Japanese," a red haired girl said.

"I know, I get that a lot, I just moved to Tokyo a few weeks ago," Jessie sweat dropped.

"I'm Lettuce, nice to meet you," a girl with green hair and glasses with blue eyes said.

A girl with dark blue hair said, "I'm Mint, nice to meet you. Wow, your shy! And short! It's like a mini Lettuce!". Every one sweat dropped.

"Hey, I'm Zakuro," a tall girl said. They laughed. Jessie got a neon orange uniform and said, "It's so cute! I can't believe I'm a Mew!".

"You're taking it rather well, when I found out, I started destroying my old school!" Lettuce said with a smile.

"Are you _kidding _me?! I dreamed of this moment my whole life!" Jessie beamed. They smiled at her, obvious knowing that Jessie was a fangirl. She served some tables and ashen the cafe closed early, she went to the changing room and changed into her regular clothes. She remembered.

"I have to go! My friends Rima, Kukai and Utau must be worried! See you tomorrow!" Jessie said, and bolted out the door, but stopped so the mews could get their numbers in her phone. She found the guardians, at the park.

"Where's Jessie-chi? She was supposed to be here!" YaYa complained. Kusuku nodded.

"She's been acting strange lately, she left a note at her house saying she'll Abe back. She never does stuff like that," Kukai said. Jessie checked her iPhone, there was five text messages, all by Utau.

"She hasn't answered her phone, yet." Utau said. Jessie walked to the guardians.

"Im sorry I'm late-" Jessie was cut off by Amu.

"Sorry?! That's not going to help the amount of X eggs that are here! I guess you have a pretty good excuse now, huh? What's is it this time?!" Amu growled.

"Yes I do, have a excuse. Ryou from Tokyo Mew Mew drove me to the cafe to meter the other mews and I had to work," she explained.

"Yeah, _sure_! That's a big fat lie!" Amu scoffed.

"I have their cell numbers in my phone," Jessie said. Amu laughed. Jessie's phone rang. She saw it was Mint, and put it on speaker to prove her point.

"Hello Mint, you're on speaker phone," Jessie said.

"Jessie! Where the heck are you?! There's a monster in Inhora park!" Mint said.

"Okay! On my way!" Jessie said and hung up. She ran to Inhora park, the guardians were curious. She saw a giant cat thing, trying to attack the mews. The mews were already transformed. Except for Jessie.

"MEW SUNSET METAMORPHOSIS!" She said and transformed back to Mew Sunset.

"Ribbon, Sunset Storm!" Mew Sunset said. The monster picked up Mew Sunset and threw her. But she didn't fall on the ground. Tadase used the jello attack (I forgot the name of it!) and caught her.

"Tadase?!" she said, confused. He set her down and she ran to the mews.

"Ribbon, Zakuro Pure!" Mew Zakuro yelled.

"Ribbon, Pudding Inferno!" Mew Pudding replied.

"Ribbon, Mint Echo!" Mew Mint responded.

"Ribbon, Lettuce Rush!" Mew Lettuce shouted.

"Ribbon, Strawberry Check!" Mew Ichigo finished the monster off. It turned into a common alley cat and a jelly fish thing and a pink robot ate the jellyfish.

"Great job guys!" Mew Ichigo beamed. They turned back to normal.

"Wow! Jessie is like a anime magic girl on tv!" YaYa said.

"Yeah, we should go," Jessie said. They didn't.

"Come on, aren't you going to celebrate your first victory? I'll call Keichiro to bake a cake!" Mint said. Jessie nodded. Amu muttered, "Freaks," which Tadase glared at Amu.

"Jessie! Who's side are you on? The guardians or the freak show?" Amu scoffed.

Jessie had enough, and Kukai told her to calm down.

"These people aren't freak shows! They're my friends! Just don't talk to me right now, Hinamori!" She said and stormed off. Amu was shocked. The mews glared at Amu and followed the new Mew to the cafe. Rima, Naghiko, and Utau went to the cafe, their shugo charas following them.

**Ichigo's point of view:**

I could tell Jessie was ready to punch brick wall. I tapped her shoulder. Her eyes had tints of gold in them.

"Why are you mad, Jessie-oniichan?" Pudding said.

"I dunno. But all I know is that I might have to skip a couple guardian meetings," Jessie replied.

"Amu, Tadase, YaYa, Naghiko, Rima, Utau and Kukai are the guardians. I'm just a guardian in training," Jessie explained.

**Me: well chapter four is over!**

** Konata: okay that was a weird ending**

**Ikuto: rate **

**Jessie: and review!**

**Me: or I'll draw a mustache on Tadase! (Lol just typing that! Sorry Tadase fans!)**

**Tadase: oh no!**

**Ikuto: Good I'm not the reviewer bribe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: fifth chapter! WOOT WOOT!**

**Ikuto: some ones happy. **

**Tadase: I can't believe you drew a mustache on me Jessie chan :{|**

**Jessie: well too bad!**

**Dia: jessie chan is funny!**

**Miki: i think she's awesome!**

**Amu: why am I the bad guy here?**

**Me: because this is MY story! IM the author not you!(bickers with Amu)**

**Amu: WHAT!? NO IM THE STAR!**

**Me: NOO! (Chucks Amu in random cage)**

**Yoru: Mew Sunset doesn't own shugo chara or Tokyo mew mew~Nya!**

**Amu's Point Of View:**

"What is this place?" I said, seeing all the mews in their work uniforms. Jessie stared at me. The mews all looked at me. The blue haired girl was washing tables, the green haired girl was mopping, the short one was talking to Jessie, a purple haired girl dusting and the red head was chatting. "Sorry but were closed," the red head responded. I put my "cool 'n spicy" attitude on.

"Then what are all of you doing here?" I asked.

"We're cleaning up," Pudding said.

"So, whatcha talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Um, a fox," Jessie suggested.

"No, maybe a bat?" said shorty.

"Or a bird?" redhead said.

The rest of the guardians sweat dropped.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We're guessing what the new mew is!" shorty said.

"Pudding," the waitresses muttered and sweat dropped.


	6. Chapter 6 new student!

**Me: chapter six...**

**Konata: you do realize that you've been on your iPad since midnight right?**

**Me: yep. I don't own tokyo mew mew or shugo chara! **

**Normal point of view**

Jessie faceplalmed. Mint laughed nervously. Zakuro's eyes looked like they were looking into Jessie's _soul_. Rima stared at Jessie for a explanation.

"I'm going to see what Ryou's doing," Ichigo blurted out.

"I have an idea! Lets get taiyaki! I'm hungry," Jessie said. Everyone stared her.

"_What_?! I just happen to _like_ taiyaki!" She said. Rima laughed.

"You work in a cafe, yet you're hungry!" Rima laughed again. Jessie frowned. The new mew went into the bathroom and changed into her regular clothes.

"See you guys!" Jessie said and the mews went home. Amu was sure that Jessie returning to her usual, cheery self was just an act. The truth is, Amu was jealous of Jessie turning into a mew. But she kept quiet.

"I'm sorry, Jessie. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, can you ever forgive me?" Amu apologized.

"It's okay, Amu-chan!" Jessie said. Kukai smiled.

"I got an idea, lets have a ramen eating contest!" Utau said, challenging the mew, seeing if she could use her to win.

"Sure, anyone else want to join?" Jessie replied. Kukai raised his hand.

"Oh crud!" Utau responded. Kukai gave a goofy smile. Kukai won the ramen eating contest, leaving Utau and Jessie in utter defeat.

"I am victorious!" Kukai said, with pride. _"No fair! I might win next time. Oh well, now I hope that my sister isnt home! She'll have a fit unless I mention the guardians!"_ she thought.

Jessie got some chocolate flavored taiyaki, took the taiyaki to house in her room, ate it, and called her sister. Her sister wasnt home, in fact, she was checking on her mom, and would be staying at her aunt's house for a few days. That left the next day to have fun, and then work. At school, she payed attention and today, a transfer student came to Seiyo Academy, in Jessie's class.

"Class, we have a new student, she's from Australia. Her name is Opal Jean Ryland," the teacher said. Opal had blonde hair with green streaks and grey eyes. She also had a rainbow of freckles.

"Please, call me Opal!" She said and took her seat.


	7. Chapter 7 the guardians

**Me: hey guys! Long time no see!**

**Jessie: WHAT WERE YOU DO?! YOU DITCHED US! **

**Me: sorry '-_- **

**Utau: Mew Sunset does not own Tokyo mew mew or shugo chara...**

** ~Opal's point of view~**

I sat down by this bloke with red hair and green eyes. He was trying to talk to this Sheila with glasses.

"Kukai, I will not race against you, it's too reckless," the Sheila said, crossing her arms and took notes.

She had short, mousy brown hair with bangs blonde highlights and wore this odd pendant around her neck. Also she had brown eyes with tints of gold in them. I couldn't concentrate because that Kukai person was more annoying than your bracelet being caught in your hair a ton of times. Also she wore a short red plaid cape.

"Kukai, shes trying to pay attention to the teacher, sorry about him," The sheila said.

After the teacher said it was time for lunch, a bloke tripped her. She dusted herself off and walked out of the door. I followed her.

"Look, its _Jessie_, the guardian! So cool!" A girl said, her eyes sparkling.

"Whats a guardian?" I asked. The girl's eyes lit up.

"They look after the school and they're SUPER awesome! And, theres special rankings, two extra rankings have been added though. There's the King's chair, which is Tadase, Ace's chair, which YaYa proudly owns, Joker, which the cool and spicy Hinamori Amu reigns, Jack's chair which Kukai is, Queens chair, which is Rima, Spade, which is Nadeghiko and there's Diamond, Jessie. They are the coolest! Well, you might as well meet them, thou could be a guardian in training," the girl explained. I walked away.

"Hey, Jessie chi! Where've you been?" a girl with pig tails a red plaid cape said.

"I was talking to Pudding. She said she saw a 'fairy' when you guys came in the cafe," Jessie said. I think that's her name. She made air quotes on the word "fairy" and laughed. A baby person or thing floated by the pigtails girl.

"Hey, youre Opal right?" The pigtails girl asked.

"Yeah, and what's that baby floating thing by you?" I asked. Jessie looked at the girl and smiled a cat like smile.

"You can see guardian characters? You'll need to come with us," Pigtails said.

"I'm YaYa and that's Jessie. She can see them too!" YaYa said.

**Me: that's it for Chapter seven!**

**Jessie: rate and review!(ゝ。∂）**

**Utau: or I'll prank Kish **


	8. Chapter 8 epic fail for Kish!

**Opal: where is she?**

**Me: *is hidden in hidden behind the couch and calls the doctor from Doctor who* You'll never find me! **

**Kukai: *sweatdrop* she's behind the couch.**

**Doctor: hello? Wheres MewSunset? She's working on two fanfictions and I'm the star in the latest one! And the second one!**

**Me: *jumps up from behind the couch* OH NO YOU AINT!**

**Selena: oh great. ****_Youre_**** here.**

**Len and Rin: hello!**

**Me: Len? Rin? Get back to your story! Your not in this one! (Pushes them out)**

**Ikuto: okay, I'm not asking questions but I heard that you got a review! Congrats! **

**Me: *bows* thanks! （≧∇≦****)**

**Amu: okay! Who were they?**

**Me: *chara changes with Miku* THEY WERE NO ONE THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW!**

**Doctor: seriously, how do you do that? The headphones and long teal pig tails weren't there a sec ago. (tells Amu) The Kagaimine twins are part of her new Doctor who fanfic.**

**Amu: MewSunset doesn't own shugo chara or Tokyo mew mew! **

** ~Kukai's point of view~**

I was bored out my mind. Me and Daichi had a staring contest. He won. Jessie walked in and the new girl was with her along with YaYa.

"Kukai, she can see shugo charas! Cool, huh?" Yaya beamed. A red head with pig tails walked in.

"Pardon me but I'm lost," she said.

"Okay, I'm YaYa and where are you going?" YaYa continued.

"Well, I'm going to the new amusement park, oh hi Jessie!" Ichigo replied and saw Jessie.

"Ichigo, you can't just run off like that! I thought that weirdo Kish was stalking you," Jessie scolded and smirked. Ichigo blushed. Jessie laughed.

"The look on your face was _priceless_!" Jessie laughed.

"Geez, kitten-chan, you're mean!" A pale boy said. She turned around and so did Ichigo.

"Get your raggedy alien butt outta, you weird stalker!" Jessie yelled at him.

"Hey that's Tart's fave insult! Is there something I_ don't_ know?" He replied. Jessie took a baseball, and threw it at him, hitting him in the face.

"_Strike_! Your'e out!" Jessie said. Ichigo stared at her. She bust out laughing.** (lol! Just laughed typing that!)**

"That was funny! Did anyone capture that on their phones? I want Ryou to see that!" Ichigo responded. Jessie nodded and sent it to Ichigo's phone. I have to admit, it was pretty funny!

**Me: okay I have writers block for this story! So, I need new OCs! And who do ****_you_**** think should be the bad guy? Rate and review!**

**Ikuto: Cuz IM awesome!**

**Doctor: NO, IM AWESOME I HAVE A TIME MACHINE!**

**Ikuto: No fair! (-_-)**


	9. Chapter 9 Ami's movie!

**Me: okay, I've got a review saying I made amu seemed cold hearted. But here's a spoiler: she was afraid. Imagine if a person you trusted the most turned into someone else. Not a pretty image, is it? So here's to all the haters: If you have nothing NICE to say, don't say/type it at all! I don't go read** **your stories and complain!**

**Ikuto: Great speech. It was a little boring though.**

**Me: Ikuto I have a job for you! Go get Ryou! And bring the cast of Tokyo mew mew and get the water balloons from the cupboard.**

**ten minutes later...**

**Ryou: what, I came from watching a pirates of the Caribbean marathon! *gets ambushed by the cast of TMM, and Shugo chara***

**Me: now that's what I call revenge for breaking my fave hair clip! FIRE!**

**Ryou: MewSunset doesn't own Shugo chara or Tokyo mew mew! **

** ~ Amu's point of view~**

I walked home. I was bored and I got a call from Jessie. I was shocked. _Why did she call me? I thought she hated me! I'm confused. Maybe she pressed the wrong contact,_ I thought.

"Hey Amu! What's up?" Jessie said.

"Hey Jessie, I thought you hated me." I replied.

"No, I don't. I was just mad at you for making fun of me and the other mews. Then I realized I was acting like an jerk. I cleared things up though!" she explained. _well that does sound more like Jessie,_ I thought.

"Also, Ichigo's weird stalker came by and I threw a baseball at him! I have the whole thing recorded! And, on a entirely different note, the new transfer student can see shugo charas." she continued. I got a text a minute later of some dude getting hit in the face with a baseball, thrown by Jessie and her saying, "Strike! Your out!". I laughed at the comment.

"Hello," said Ikuto. I didn't have see him, it just sounded like him.

It was Ikuto. I got an idea to make him go away.

"Ikuto, did you hear about Jessie throwing a baseball at her friend's stalker? If you keep following me, I'll get her to do the same thing, except to _you_," stated. He ran for the hills. I texted Rima that and she said I should do that more often when Ikuto follows me. When I walked in, Ami was drawing.

"Hi onee-chan!" She beamed.

"Hey Ami, whatcha doing?" I asked and peered over her shoulder. It was drawing of Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia. Suu flew by me.

"We're practicing for a movie she's writing!" She said.

"Do you think they'll show up on cameras?" she asked.

"Lets find out, I'll take a picture and record a short video," I replied. They showed up on camera _and_ videos.

"It works! But I'm not sure if our parents would be okay with shugo charas acting." I pondered.

"We can show it to the Guardians then!" she beamed. Her movie was about four princesses who made a comedy show with hello kitty touts. I voice some of them. So did Ami. When we showed it to the guardians, they enjoyed the movie.

"That was awesome, Ami-chan!" Tadase said.

"Best homemade movie EVER!" Jessie replied.

"You should make a sequel!" Rima beamed.

"Agreed!" The rest of the guardians said. Ami was really proud.

"I'm tired," she said as we got home. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia were fast asleep. Ami was knocked out by the time she walked onto her room. I read a book and got ready for school tomorrow. Thats when we would tell Opal she was a guardian apprentice.

**Me: well, that's it for chapter nine! **

**Amu: hope you liked it! It took hours for Ami to pick out what the movie should be about!**

**Ami: please rate!**

**Amu: and review!**

**Utau: and this time I WILL prank Kish.**

**Me: someone should get that on youtube! Lol**


	10. Chapter 10 Jessie's Tangled moment

**Me: it's almost midnight and theres nothing to do but write! Oh well!**

**Jessie: WHERE IN THE WORLD OF NEKOMIMIS DID YOU COME FROM?! YOU JUST LEFT US HERE!**

**Me: No, I'm alive because I got a three day weekend and I'm spending it watching Harry potter movies, anime and writing! **

**Amu: No comment...(￣▽￣****)**

**Pudding: Shadddup! I'm doing the disclaimer! MewSunset does not own Tokyo mew mew or Shugo chara or any other anime mentioned! Yeah I did a disclaimer! XD**

** Jessie's POV **

As I watched Black Rock Shooter, a new anime Im a fan of, iI looked up theme song.

"The internet is taking FOREVER! Wheres Kish when you need to throw a Manga book at him?" I grumbled and yawned.

"Guess a cat nap won't hurt my anime schedule," I said and laughed at my own joke. When I woke up, saw a egg. It had a tie-dye like color scheme and a guatiar.

_*POKE*_ I poked it with a pencil. WAIT A SEC! I just realized I have a guardian character now.

"Hmmm, I need to tell Amu." I yawned and paused.

"Wait! Amu doesnt know where you live! I hope I'm not late for the meeting-" I looked at the clock. I grabbed the egg,put it in my favorite messenger bag, and ran like the wind.

"HOLY SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS, IM GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE GUARDIAN MEETING! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! BYE MOM, SEE YOU AFTER WORK!"I hollered and sprinted to the royal gardens. I saw every one there. I panted and fixed my glasses.

"Whats wrong with _you_?" Mint asked.

"I thought I was late and ran five blocks to get here!" I managed to say. Tadase and Amu sweat dropped.

"We were about to start the meeting Jessie," Amu replied.

"Whats with the bag?" Asked a certain alien I hit with a baseball.

"Whats with your hair?" I replied. His hair was sticking up all over the place. It almost looked like a forest green afro.

"I asked first," he snapped.

"OK, so I have a guardian character now and it's still in its egg so that's why, mr. Bad hair day!" I beamed. Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Amu, Rima, YaYa and Tadase bust out laughing.

"Show off," Kish pouted.

"At least I don't look like a green puffle off of club penguin!" I fired back. Ok, the whole gang was laughing now.

"Nice one," Amu said.

"IM RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" Kish shouted.

"We know," I stated. The egg opened. It revealed a girl with a uniform like the first one on Black Rock Shooter, blue eyes, angel wings (Wait what?!) and wavy emerald green hair.

"Hello I'm Mato!" The girl beamed.

"Wait, that's like Mato on-" I was cut off by my own guardian character.

"Spoiler alert! It's another anime reference, except this time to an called Black Rock Shooter, and no, I cannot transform into Black Rock Shooter." Mato stated. I pouted. Kish laughed and I threw a crumpled up ball of paper at him. He frowned. All the guardian characters introduced them selves.

"Hey, Kish, what in the name of anime happened to your hair?" i asked. He sweat dropped.

"Tart decided I would be a perfect science experiment..." He growled. I patted him on the back.

"You need to get a life," Kukai replied. Kish tried to kiss me on the cheek when I grabbed a frying pan from a box and hit him with it like on Tangled.

"I got that from a American movie called Tangled." i explained. I put back the frying pan and all the guardians cracked up. So did the mews.

**Me: Sorry for the short and rushed chapter!**

**Kish: that hurt... Why do I see a leprechaun dancing on the pile of harry potter books over there.**

**Amu: *hits Kish with frying pan* sorry I couldn't help it. HEY IKUTO, GET OVER HERE! *chases Ikuto with frying pan* **

**Me: Please review!**

**Mint: and rate!**


	11. Chapter 11 Two cats

**Me: Yo. What's up?**

**Jessie: *chara changes* WHAT IN THE NAME OF ANIME HAPPENED TO ME?!**

**Kish: *sinckers* Awwww, now she's even cuter and angelic!**

**Mint: O_0 I-I thought I was the only one with bird wings...**

**Amu: Actually, Amulet Angel and Utau when she chara transforms with El has angel wings like her.**

**Mint: ok**

**Tadase: to answer kish's question, Jessie has just chara changed.**

**Ikuto: for example, when ever some one calls Tadase-*gets cut off by Me, Amu and Jessie***

**Amu: DON'T SAY IT!**

**Me: IF YOU VALUE YOUR EXISTENCE, YOU WILL SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, YOU BAKA NEKOMIMI BOY!**

**Jessie: DONT YOU DARE TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: prince...-_-**

**Jessie: WHERE THE HECK IS A BUCKET WHEN YOU NEED ONE?! *searches for bucket***

**Tadase: *chara changes* NO ONE CALLS ME A PRINCE! I WILL DOMINATE THE WORLD! *laughs manically***

**Kish: O_0 he sounds kinda like deep Blue...**

**Jessie: *puts bucket over Tadase's head* Shut up Kish, it wasn't his fault. *points at Ikuto* it's HIS fault!**

**Mato: Three!**

**Miki: Two!**

**Yoru: One~Nya!**

**Tadase: *changes back* Y-YOU MADE ME CHARA CHANGE IN FRONT OF EVERY ONE?! YOU ARE DOOMED, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!**

**Pai: *is being chased by a sugar high Tart* MEW SUNSET DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA AND TOKYO MEW MEEEWW!**

** normal POV**

As the mew were cleaning up after a long day of work, Ryou was searching his computer for any extra mews. His jaw dropped when he found the file he was looking for. It said that Amu Hinamori and Utau Hoshina were the new mews.

"WHAT?! T-THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" He screamed. Jessie heard him and snuck to the lab to see Ryou going nuts. She sweat dropped.

"What's going on?" Opal asked.

"Blondie's gone mental," Jessie pointed at Ryou.** (MS: ROFL!) **The blonde was freaking out. Opal sweat dropped.

"He's gone bonkers!" Opal said. Jessie nodded and got an idea. Rizu got a idea.

"Hey, Mint! I bet that I can fly with Mato!" Jessie slyly grinned.

"Okay!" Mint replied.

"Chara-change!" Mato beamed. Suddenly, Jessie had white angel wings, she wore a cross barrette in her hair and tie-dye fingerless gloves.

"N-NANI?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Whoa, Jessie-oniichan looks so pretty!" Pudding beamed. Just in time, Tadase and Kukai walked in.

"I never thought that would work." Jessie blurted out. Tadase stared at Jessie.

"What did we miss?" Kukai asked.

"Appearntly, Blondie's gone mental and I just Chara changed with Mato," Jessie explained.

"I HAVE NOT GONE MENTAL!" Ryou yelled. Jessie turned to Lettuce.

"Are you sure he's not a mew? He seems to have super hearing," Jessie snickered. Lettuce shrugged. Mato laughed. Ryou walked upstairs to where the mews were and stared at Jessie. He sweat dropped.

"What's with the cosplay thing? You're already a mew," he said. Jessie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Baka!" She snapped and un-Chara changed.

"So, that's your Chara change," Kukai beamed. Mato and Jessie nodded.

"I think it's kinda cute," Ryou said. Jessie shoved him away.

"Nobody asked you, Blondie!" Ichigo stated. Ryou got an idea. He quickly kissed Jessie on the cheek and she turned into a Exoitic ShortHair with bronze colored eyes **(MS: it's a cat that looks like a leopard. Thank you, Internet!) **with a neon orange choker and a matching orange ribbon on her tail.

"This sucks~Nya!" Jessie whined. Kukai smirked.

"Jessie, are you okay?" Ichigo asked the Exoitic ShortHair cat. Jessie sweat dropped. Rizu laughed.

"I'll go get Yoru, he can understand cats," Daichi complained and flew out of the cafe. Once Daichi came in with Yoru, Jessie stared daggers at Ryou.

"Who's cat~Nya?" Yoru asked.

"Yoru! Finally, someone who finally understands me besides Ichigo~Nya!" Jessie beamed. Yoru instantly reconized the mew's voice.

"Jessie~Nya! How'd this happen~Nya?" Yoru replied.

"Blondie over there kissed me on the cheek, turning my into well, a cat." Jessie explained.

"Well, the cat and Ichigo can stay at the ship for two days since her parents are out of town for the weekend," a certain green haired alien said. Jessie rolled her bronze colored eyes. Ichigo face palmed.

**Me: well that's it for this chapter!**

**Jessie: of course...Blondie turned me into a cat... -_-**

**Mato: Rate! XD**

**Amu: and review! WAIT, me and Utau are MEWS?! WHAT THE HECK?!**

**Utau: Lol, I think Ryou ****_has _****gone mental... :P**


	12. Chapter 12 the weekend and afternoon tea

**Me: sup.**

**Opal: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

**Me: school...-_-**

**Jessie: Okay so, who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Mato: Me! It's my turn! Mew Sunset doesn't own Shugo Chara land Tokyo mew mew!**

* * *

** Kisshu's POV**

I carried my two new "cats" to my room on the ship.

"Welcome to your new home for the weekend!" I beamed as I put the cats on the bed.

"If you so even do as much as bite my ear, your days will be numbered~nya." Jessie growled. I sweat dropped.

"Im not that weird you know?" I pouted.

"Change us back~Nya!" Ichigo whined. I did as told. What looked like a tiny girl with angel wings floated by Jessie.

"Thank god, I'm back," Jessie sighed in relief.

"Yeah, thanks..." Ichigo said quietly.

"Ah hah! You thanked me!" I snickered.

"This sucks..." Jessie complained.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"We're bored!" The tiny girl said. I poked her in the chest with a pen. She glared at me.

"What is that thing?" I finally said.

"YOU CAN SEE GUARDIAN CHARACTERS?!" Jessie and the tiny chick shrieked. I nodded cautiously.

"Okay, Whats a guardian character?" I asked. Ichigo shrugged and pointed to Jessie like_ she knows_ and nodded.

* * *

** the next two days...Mint's POV**

I was having my afternoon tea when I noticed Jessie seemed tired.

"Whats wrong, Jessie-oniichan?" Pudding asked.

"Im exhausted. At school there were tons of X-eggs and the guardian meeting took forever..." she sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sipping some tea.

"Because I have to run around a lot in public, I can't use the power of Mew Sunset," she said.

"The power of Mew Sunset?" ichigo asked. Jessie nodded.

"Yep, Jessie cant use her cat like agility, speed, and Mew Sunset has more energy," mato explained.

"I feel ya, sister," Ichigo stated, sitting down at a random table.

"Yo, Jessie!" A boy with orange hair beamed.

"oh, key Kukai," she replied.

"that's Kukai, he was there when Jessie threw a baseball at Kisshu." I laughed.

* * *

** Amu's POV**

I felt like I was forgetting something... OH SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS I FORGOT DO MY HOMEWORK!

"Im doomed!" I screeched as I raced through my homework.

"Fight, Amu chan! Fight!" Ran cheered.

"Only thirty five more worksheets to go!" Miki said.

"When you're done, lets go get some food!" suu replied. After I finished my home work, we raced to the kitchen.

"FINALLY, FOOD!" we said in usion as we grabbed some cookies and ate them like wolves. Mom, who I didn't notice was there, stared at me.

"What?" I said while eating. She stiffled a laugh. Me and my charas went back to devouring the cookies.

"Hey Amu! What do you think Jessie did this weekend?" Miki asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe she's at the cafe," I said. After I finished "destroying the cookies" as mom put it, I heard the door bell ring. I looked out the window to see Jessie, YaYa, Opal, Tadase, Kukai, and Ichigo.

"Whats up?" I beamed.

"Kish turned me and Jessie into cats and forced us to spend the weekend with him..." Ichigo pouted.

"Wow, that must of sucked." I replied as they walked in.

"And Kish can see Guardian characters!" mato added. Kukai, Daichi, YaYa, PePe-chan, Opal, Tadase, Kiseki, Ichigo, Ran, Miki, Suu, dia and myself sweat dropped.

"I threatened that if he bit my ear like Ikuto did to you after messing up you and Nadeshiko tried baking for the first time, that his days will be numbered." Jessie added. All of the guardians knew of that incident. Compared to Ikuto, Kish was almost like his twin. Yep, they're both perverted, theyre both have nicknames for us, and both get constant death threats like the one Jessie told Kish.

* * *

**Me: so... thats it for this chapter.**

**Jessie: Plz**

**Mato: rate!**

**Ikuto: and **

**Yoru: review~Nya! **


End file.
